Unnatural
by Wolfgangh
Summary: The story of Cat-dogs parents told from his fathers point of view. About trying to maintain a relation ship when it is deemed unnatural by society. Contains Violence,swearing and sex


Ok I thought I would write a story about cat dogs parents and how they got together etc. This story is really dark and not very cat,dog like at all so yeah if you don't like I don't give a shit. However flames are always welcome. Told from catdogs farthers point of view. I might do a second chapter later from his mother point of view. Tell me if you want one. Have fun ( Oh yeah there is verry blatent and shamefull use of sex in this fic. It should be NC-17 but unfourtunetly FF.N have deemed them unapropriate. Hmm who cares. Read the fucking fic. By the end of this story I will die. If I knew this back then I'm not really sure if I would have done things differently. I probably would have. But something tells me that it was worth it. Well any way it all started when I met her. So I should probably start there.  
  
"FUCKING CAT LOVER" One of the guys screamed at me as he kicked me in the ribs again. This was almost a regular occurrence for me. Just because I was friends with cats I was continually getting beat en up by anti cat people in the street. In there opinion I was worse then a cat, after all a cat couldn't help being a cat but to hang around with cats when you were a dog was "immoral".. Small-minded sheep. "You know this would stop if you would just stop hanging around with cats." One of them said calmly in a break from the beating. I couldn't help but smile. Every time they said it and every time I gave the same response. "Fuck you" I choked out coughing up blood at the same time. One last kick to the head and they were done. They left me lying half dead on the street in the middle of the night. And I guess it was by a stroke of luck that she was walking home late that night. Some would say it was fate. But I don't believe in any of that shit. It's only a way to lay the blame for your problems on some invisible force. I say it was pure coincidence. I could barley see her when she walked up to me. All I could make out was a vague silhouette. I thought it was someone coming back to get some more. That was until she spoke. "Would you like some help?" She asked in a soft feminine voice. I couldn't answer in any coherent manner so I just groaned. She took this as a yes and helped me to my feet. "Come on my place isn't that far, you can stay with me for the night." She said as she an arm around me for support. If I had been in the condition to do anything I would have wondered what she was doing walking home in the middle of the night offering a place to send the night to a young dog that had just gotten the shit beaten out of him. But as I was I was just thankful that someone was helping me. By the time we had reached her apartment witch was just around the block I could at least make out what she looked like. And she was beautiful. She was in her mid to late 30's with soft red fur but the thing that surprised me the most was that she was a cat. A beautiful cat walking home alone in the middle of the night through a part of town that wasn't what one would call safe offering a room to stay to a young dog. Hell some dogs would have tried to kill her the moment they saw she was a cat no matter how badly they were hurt. Lucky for her I never had anything against cats. I was disowned by my parents ridiculed and beaten by fellow dogs for that but I still never had anything against em. Once inside she led me into the bathroom and started to take off my shirt. I quickly pulled it back down again. Witch I regretted as it hurt like hell but I was still pretty out of it. "Look I am going to need to get a look at you if you expect me to help you" she said impatiently. Reluctantly I took off my shirt and collapsed onto the ground. She got some antiseptic out of a cupboard and a cloth to wipe up the blood that was staining my fur. "Thanks" was all I could manage to say. "Don't talk just shut up and get better" She commanded. I smiled at her then winced in pain as she dabbed my cuts with antiseptic. About half an hour later I was cleaned up and she began to run a bath for me. "Ill let you have some privacy." She said smiling as she left the room. I took my pants and boxers off and sat in the bath savoring the feeling of the warm water washing my cuts. After what seemed like hours I eventually got out and stepped outside and took a seat beside her on the couch watching some random crap on the T.V. "So you're finally out of there I see." She said smiling at me. "Yeah, sorry I took so long" I said nervously "Ahh don't sweat it kid" She said. "So what did you get beat up for any ways?" She asked "I hang around with cats," I said truthfully. "Are you trying to impress me?" She asked quizzically raising an eyebrow "No it's the truth I swear," I said defensively. "Ok, ok I believe you" She said still with a smile on her face "So why did you help me anyway?" I asked relaxing a bit. "Well you looked like you could use it," She said calmly. "Besides your kind of cute," She said "For a dog that's half my age anyway" She added quickly. I started blushing and hoped my fur would cover it up. "You cant be that much older then me" I said quickly. "I'm thirty-eight kid, you cant me any older then twenty, that's pretty much doubled." She said mockingly. "Eighteen" I said defeated. "But honestly, I'm flattered that you think I look that young" She said with a grin. I couldn't help but blush. "Well what were you doing walking home so late?" I asked as the questions started to enter my head. "Well I usually work late" She said quickly. "Really what do you do?" I asked curiously "Well.." She said hesitantly. "I'm a stripper," She said really quickly. Now it was her turn to blush. Although her fur was short and didn't hide it well. "Oh..." I said not really knowing what to say. Well that would explain the skimpy outfit. I thought to myself. We sat there in silence for a couple of minutes pretending to focus on the T.V. and trying not to look at the other. I was starting to get tired but I didn't want to seem rude. But I think she could tell. "Ash my beds in there." She said motioning to a door behind us. "If you want to go to sleep" She finished turning her attention back to the T.V. "Were will you sleep?" I asked confused. "In my bed. Ill be in later but I want to finish watching this" She said matter-of-factly. "Shouldn't I sleep on the couch?? I mean sleeping in the same bed. Isn't that kind of weird?" I asked as I started to blush again. "Stop arguing and go to bed," She commanded. I obeyed, getting up and walking to her room. I didn't even know her name yet. I crawled into her bed and closed my eyes. However I couldn't sleep. Not with everything that was happening. About 15 minutes later I felt another body crawl under the covers. It was unnerving yet comforting at the same time. With her lying next to me I fell asleep quickly.  
  
The next morning I woke to her arm wrapped around me as she held me close to her. She woke up and started blushing and quickly got out of bed apologizing. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking," She said still blushing. "I didn't mind," I said smiling. I was rewarded with a slap across the face for being a smart arse. I guess I deserved it. She kicked me out of her room to get dressed then walked out and started making herself a coffee. "I have to go out now." She said calmly. "Wait I don't even know your name." I said desperately wanting to know the name of my mystery savior. "Christine" She said with a smile. "David" I said holding out my hand to her. "Pleasure to meat you David," She said shaking my hand. "But now I really have to go" She said before she quickly took off leaving me standing there still a little confused.  
  
I spent the rest of the day pondering the events that had transpired the previous night. Eventually I decided that I had to see her again. So I waited for her at around the same time and the same place were I met her the night before. I waited there for about 15 minutes and was about to give up thinking that she must not have been working tonight when I herd a scream from around the corner. I quickly ran to the scene to see a bunch of cats about fifteen or sixteen beating her up with pipes and two by fours. As quickly as I could I ran in to stop them. I only had to punch one knocking him to the floor before they got scared and ran away. I looked down to see whom they were beating up and sure enough it was Christine, Maybe fate did have a hand in it. If it wasn't fate it was at least ironic. Although the figure I saw curled in the fetal position before me was a lot different from the strong beautiful woman I had met the night before. She was curled up sobbing with cuts on her shoulders and face. "Oh shit," I said to my self taking off my jacket and wrapping it around her as I gently picked her up. She may have been twice my age but I was still bigger then her and could carry her easily. She wriggled in my arms as she rubbed her face into my shoulder wrapping her arms around me. It was about here that I realized that this was my fault. Those cats had probably been beating her up for helping me out the night before. I decided that no matter how much I liked her it was too dangerous for us to be friends. I was used to getting beaten up constantly but I wouldn't wish it upon anyone else. I also realized by helping her again I was probably making it worse for her. I decided that I would leave her at her house and try to never see her again I managed to find my way back to her place, which kind of surprised me considering how out of it I was last night. After I found her place again I struggled to open the door without putting her down then lay her down on her bed softly. "I'm going to go now," I said quietly She looked up at me tears running down her face mixing with blood from the cuts. "Please don't leave me alone" She sobbed looking at me desperately. "Look I don't think I should be around you. Its not safe" I said. I kind of agreed with her. I wanted to sit by her and comfort her. Help her the way she helped me. But in the back of my mind I knew that I couldn't. I stood in her door way for a couple of minutes arguing with my self. Eventually her eyes beat out my logic and sat beside her and wrapped my arm around her holding her close to me. She sobbed into my shoulder as I comforted her. She began to mumble about why they had been beating her up. From what I could understand they had been watching her all night at work then on the way home they had jumped her and beat her because she helped a dog. I was right it was my fault. Then she started to say that if she wasn't so fat and ugly (A/N:I don't know am I pushing this self-hating thing a bit to far???) That they probably wouldn't have picked her. I couldn't understand why she would say a thing like that. She was beautiful and definitely not fat. "What are you talking about?" I asked. She looked up at me deep into my eyes. "Can't you see? I'M ULGY!" She practically screamed at me. "Your not ugly" I reassured her. "Really the why didn't you try to hit on me last night?" She asked still sobbing. This question caught me off guard. I sat there not believing what she had just said and not sure what to say in response. So I followed an old saying. When all else fails try the truth. "Because you'd just saved my life almost. Plus you wouldn't be interested in me, like you said I'm half your age" I said blushing. She looked up at me and smiled. "That's sweet," She said before she put a hand behind my head and drew me into a kiss and catching me off guard for the second time in a matter of minutes. I quickly drew away from the kiss with as much willpower as I could muster. "Look this isn't right," I said quickly, desperately wanting to return the kiss. "What? I love you. Don't you love me?" She asked desperately. "Well yeah but.. Wait did you say you loved me? How? We have only known each other for a couple of days?" I asked confused. "I don't know," She said collapsing into my arms again. "All I know is that I want to be with you more then anyone else I have ever known." She said looking up into my eyes. Tears forming in hers again. "But its just wrong we cant be together" I said standing and walking over to a wall. "Well do you love me?" She asked just as I was about to leave the room. I stopped in my tracks and turned to look at her sitting on the bed. I collapsed against a wall sliding to a sitting position. "I.I don't know" I said defeated. We sat there for who knows how long. Just starring at each other. Until she eventually got up and walked over to sit beside me. She wrapped an arm around me and I instinctively wrapped one around her. "Christine. I.. I" I stuttered. She leaned closer to me kissing me and smiled. "I know," She said smiling. Tears began to form in my eyes as I realized what was coming. No matter how much we loved each other. We could never be together. I stood up and turned away so she wouldn't see my tears. "David. Please don't," She pleaded. As much as I didn't want to I ignored her pleas and ran out of her apartment. As soon as I was out of her apartment tears started flowing down my face. I couldn't believe what I had done. A beautiful woman was sitting in the apartment, who was in love with me, and I was in love with her, but I was leaving her intending to never see her again. She was all I could think about for the next couple of days. She was constantly on my mind. What could have been with her? What my life could have been like with her. It was driving me mad thinking about what I passed up. Until eventually a couple of weeks later I decided that I didn't care if she was a cat. So that is how I ended up sitting in the stair well of her building waiting for her to come home. I sat there waiting for a long time. I used most of it to try and think of what I was going to say. I mean she had to be pissed off at me. Now that I look back on it I'm glad I never got the opportunity to use any of that bullshit I had come up with. I saw her walking up the stairs before she saw me. As soon as she saw me she froze. All I could do was smile weakly. She screamed and jumped up the stairs 3 at a time before leaping into my lap and wrapping her arms around me kissing me passionately. "What happened to not being together?" She asked smiling. "I changed my mind" Was all I could manage to say before I noticed she was wearing a school uniform. "Wait, what's with the clothes?" I asked slightly confused. "What ever turns them on at work." She said with a shrug. "So does it work on you?" She asked smiling. "Well not really, I only left school last year." I said honestly. She smiled at me and kissed me again. "I love you," She whispered into my ear. "I love you to" I whispered back. (A/N: this is making me sick. I'm really sorry. Really I am. Don't worry I am getting into blatant sex now. I was going to do it tastefully but then I realized I didn't want to :) She kissed me passionately and began to remove my shirt. I began to unbutton her blouse not even thinking about the fact that we were in the stair well to her building. My hands roamed around her breasts briefly stopping at her nipples. She stood up and slid off her panties under her insanely short school skirt. Then she bent down and unzipped my fly grabbing my already hard member. She spread her legs and lowered herself onto it. Grabbing her arse she pumped up and down on my lap with my hip meeting her thrusts. We both came quickly but more from the excitement of fucking in a public place then the quality of the sex. After would's she collapse onto my chest panting. "We should probably go inside now," I whispered into her ear. She just smiled and began to button up her top again. She picked up her underwear from the stairs and ran inside laughing. I zipped up my fly, grabbed my shirt and followed her back into her apartment. I walked into her room to find her curled up on her bed. I layed down besides her wrapping my arm around her shoulder. She snuggled closer to me wrapping my arm tighter around her and we fell asleep curled in each other's arms. The next morning I woke up late and Christine had already left. I walked out to the kitchen and found a note that read "I had to go out early this morning, sorry. Had a great time last night. Please be here tonight. Christine" Grabbing a pen and began to write my own answer to the note. "I had a great time last night to. See you tonight David" Leaving the note on the bench I began to leave my mind still thinking back to last night. I walked out of her building with a smile on my face until I saw who was waiting for me on the other side of the street. The gang of dogs who had made it their hobby to put me in pain. They smiled as they saw me. Crossing the street cracking their knuckles. "So you spent the night with a cat hey?" One said smiling. "Did you get layed?" Another asked "Of course he got layed, why else would he have been there?" The first spoke up again. "Ahh well you see the thing about that is.." I started. Before the dog that had stayed behind the back of the pack the entire time cut me off. "GET HIM!!" He screamed. "Shit" I said quickly before taking off down the road. They caught me pretty quickly and threw me to the ground. "Look we have been pretty lenient with your cat loving thus far." The leader said calmly walking towards me cornering me against a wall. "But fucking a cat. That's is just so unnatural that it cant be forgiven." He finished drawing a handgun from inside his coat. "Whoa come on it wasn't that bad. It can't be. Just think about this." I began to plead. "Sorry" He replied ordering two of the others to hold me down. "You can't do this" I said tears forming in my eyes. I was terrified. I was too young to die. And after I had just found a woman I really loved. "Don't cry. I mean that's just pathetic" He said disgusted as he raised the gun aiming it at my head. Giving me a clear view of the inside of the barrel. "See you in hell cat fucker" He said with a smile as he pulled the trigger. I felt a searing pain in my forehead. My vision began to cloud with blood before fading to black. My I herd someone say good riddance before my hearing faded out. So I died. Lying in the street no doubtedly in a pool of my own blood. But looking back on it the only thing I regret is turning her down in the first place.  
  
FUN FACT: I actually can't stand the show catdog. It irritated me beyond belief. The only reason I wrote this fic I cause I caught about 2 minutes of it on Nik were they were looking for there parents. So that is why you have ended up with this fic.  
  
Well there it is my first and last Catdog fic. Hope you enjoyed it. Nice and upbeat don't you think. 


End file.
